Hero Mode X
Hero Mode X (Known as Zombie v4 in CF VN, '''终结者模式 (Terminator Mode) '''in CF China) is a new Mutation Mode available in CF China, NA CF and CF Vietnam. This mode works similar to Hero Mode, with some changes and tweaks. The basics The match will start with a maximum of 16 players, of which 2 players will turn into Berserk Mutants and one player becomes the Mutant Boss, Xeno. Soldiers must defend themselves and in this mode Mutants won't be knocked back, they will just slightly freeze in place. Mutants also respawn infinitely and immediately (No waiting for 5 seconds like in Hero Mode) unless they get killed by melee weapons. Supply crates drop much more frequently, about 45 seconds between each wave. Soldiers start with 240% attack power boost, and each soldier infected or killed adds 10% to this power until it reaches the maximum value of 340%. At this point, remaining soldiers in the room may become the Commando by pressing "E". Xeno vs. Commandos As the Mutant Boss, Xeno has the responsibility to take on the Soldiers most of the time to bring victory to the Mutants. He has longer attacking range than normal Mutants, a special ability to prevent any damage to him for a short amount of time ("G" skill), and he can see where all soldiers are. He is the only one who can finish a Commando quickly with his high damage dealing attack. A left click attack will deal at least 1000 damage to Commando, and a right click aimed directly (at point-blank range) at Commando's head can take away most, or even all of his HP. As the "Super Hero", Commando's only goal is to exterminate all Mutants in the room without getting killed. Up to 3 commandos can appear (In a room with 16 players), and they are armed with Dual Kukri, which can make quick works on any normal Mutant. Commando starts with 7000 HP and they can't be mutated, only be killed. Together with Mutation vest, Commandos are quite dangerous when grouped together. However, Commandos still move slower than the mutants, so they could get surrounded and outnumbered easily. Strategy Soldiers *Because mutants won't get knocked back, remember to back down while shooting at them. Don't just stand in place, they could easily get to you. *Use MGs for defense and SMGs for hunting. Gatling Gun isn't recommended unless you know that your team can help defend you *Mutant grenade deals a very large amount of damage, so don't waste it so quickly. Keep it until the very last moment you can or at least when 3 or more mutants are close together. You can score 4-5 kills easily with one good throw. *To truly beat the mutants, you must kill them with any melee weapons. Shoot until they flash red, switch to your Shovel or Kukri, then quickly slash them to death. This will reduce the number of mutants in the room, allowing you to defend longer. Mutants *Forget about knockback reduced item, it won't help much in this mode. *Don't always rely on Xeno. Two or three mutants should follow him and charge at that Soldiers. As most players will focus on Xeno, you will get some rooms to get close enough to mutate them. *Remember that you won't get knock back - try to ambush soldiers at corridors, staircases, corners... Even if they shoot at you, you should still be able to mutate them. *Watch out for melee attacks from other soldiers. While you are charging toward a group, someone could sneak up on you and slash your head, and with luck, he could get the finish blow, thus sending you to Observation Seat. *If you get melee challenged by someone and you know you could get killed (i.e someone with a Kukri or shovel and he may still have mutant vest), try showing yourself to the other soldiers. Most of the time they will shoot you dead and you can respawn and try again. See also *Mutation Mode *Hero Mode Media Category:Game Modes Category:Mutation Mode